


The Saber in the Stone

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Sword in the Stone, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape, Emotional Abuse (past), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Force Powers, Knights and Soldiers, Magic, Physical Abuse (Past), Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, War, Wizards, historical setting, medieval setting, period-typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: Based on a @FicReylo prompt.Image the war between the Resistance and the First Order occurring in an kingdom based on the Arthurian legend 'Sword in the Stone", this will be gender bent with Rey being a serving wench/maid sold into the service of the warlord and tyrant, Snoke. His good and loyal apprentice Kylo Ren has long tried to retrieve the legendary "Saber of Skywalker", the prized heirloom of his noble and troubled heritage from the stone in which it was entombed by his uncle and grand wizard of Galaxius Luke Skywalker, and Kylo believes that the only way to fulfil his destiny is to claim the Saber for himself. But true to the words of the Grand Wizard "this is not going to go the way you think".!!!! On Hiatus - not sure if it will be completed !!!!





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“Long Ago in a Kingdom Far Far Away ....”

There was an evil Emperor who ruled the kingdom of Galaxius with an iron fist, with his apprentice and most terrifying warrior Darth Vader. Vader’s own children, the Lady Leia and farm-boy turned wizard Luke along with Captain Han Solo and a group of underdog rebels (known as the Alliance) worked for many years to overthrow this tyrannical empire.

And for a time, there was indeed peace, but under the surface darkness was indeed rising again within Galaxius, an evil warlord Snoke has slowing been gaining support and power within the kingdom. Snoke has formed a fearsome group of warriors known as the Knights of Ren, led by his devout apprentice Kylo Ren. A man with much internal conflict and is tormented by his past. These knights along with ever-growing legions of stormtroopers carry out Snoke’s will and aim to bring the kingdom to heel.

Following the greatest mistake of his life Grand Wizard Luke Skywalker has encased the ancient saber of his father into stone in order to protect the kingdom from destruction and to also find the warrior of ‘the light’ who will fight to defeat this growing darkness and restore balance to the realm..... and what part does a scavenging orphan girl from the village of Jakku, known only as Rey have to play in all this, and what exactly is her connection to the dark warrior Kylo.


	2. Poe Dameron and the Sack of San Tekka's Homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we set the scene, we met one of our heroes, Ser Poe Dameron who travels to met ancient ally For San Tekka, who is believed to possess the knowledge of how to find Grand Wizard Luke Skywalker and to claim the Saber of Skywalker from the stone. We also get our first glimpse of the brutal First Order, Ser Phasma, and of course the infamous Kylo Ren. The game is set into motion and we start out journey to Jakku village, where we will meet a certain scavenger girl and a trooper who wants to flee the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter clearly is based on and mirrors the early events of TFA and there is no intended copyright infringement as this is a alternative universe fit, set in a medieval setting. All rights are reserved by Disney and Lucasfilm. The story will continue to draw from both TFA & TLJ as we continue. However as we progress there will be more and more story divergence and my own plot which I am currently outlining. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you for reading this chapter and maybe even coming back to read more following the prologue. I am really excited to write this story as I am a huge historical fiction and fantasy book and story fan so this is a dream. I also love the relationship and dynamic between Rey and Kylo Ren and can't wait to put my own spin on it :) :)

Chapter 1 -Jakku (The Western Reaches)

On the outskirts of the kingdom of Galaxius, there lies an impoverished region known as “The Western Reaches’. Here live the kingdom’s most downtrodden and forgotten subjects; the abandoned, the criminal, drunkards, scavengers and according to local myth, was once the hiding place of the ancient Jedi Wizards (the noble and mystical warriors of old). This region is controlled by the cruel and abusive warden Unkar Plutt, a fat, bitter and angry little man who possesses and rations the limited resources of ‘The Reaches’ and has forced the population into his service as scavengers and thieves in exchange for food, shelter and the protection of his sheriffs battalion. 

Plutt has long been aligned with and subservient himself to the First Order and will of its Supreme Leader – Lord Snoke, and as such any ‘traitors’ or those believed to be working with the ‘Resistance’ led by legendary warrior and lone survivor of the noble House Organa – General Leia, will be turned over to Order’s best torturers and left to the mercy of Snoke’s loyal apprentice Kylo Ren. But on this cold winter’s night unbeknownst to Plutt or any of his minions, the most fierce and headstrong knight within General Organa’s military, Ser Poe Dameron has snuck into the village of Jakku – Plutt’s stronghold. Dameron has undertaken this dangerous mission to try and uncover a way to get to the legendary Skywalker Saber, and with it a way of tracking down Grand Wizard Luke and the legendary ‘warrior of the light’ who the General believes will be key to defeating Snoke and his Order. He is heading towards the farthest edge of this village to the home of an ancient and noble ally in the hope of gaining this knowledge. 

(Night-time – the home of Lor San Tekka) 

It is long after the witching hour but Lor San Tekka is unable to sleep, earlier in the day he received a raven scroll, which informed him that an ally from his friend Leia Organa’s group of rebels was on route to meet with him – to learn what the old man knows of the Skywalker Saber and its most recent owner. San Tekka was weary of this development to say the least, he had not laid eyes on Luke Skywalker for many winters now and was unsure if the Grand Wizard still drew breath. He was unsure what help he could offer to this ‘Ser Poe Dameron’. He has heard of this headstrong and cocky warrior through only stories and rumours – but it is clear that this new generation of rebel warriors were very different from those of his youth. But Lor knew that he could sit by no longer and watch more despair and darkness spread across Galaxius when he knows there may be one last chance to assist ‘the light’. The old man just prayed that there was still time to find the person who would claim the Saber and restore peace and balance to his beloved homeland. 

Poe Dameron leapt from his loyal and noble steed Bee-Bee, and quietly stabled the ginger and white horse outside the doors of Lor San Tekka’s home. He was unsure of the man’s power and worth to his mission, but he trusted the General, and swore to do all that she commanded and bid – as such he’d spent the last fortnight avoiding First Order camps and strongholds to reach the hellhole and junkyard known as Jakku. Poe didn’t consider slipping into the stronghold of Snoke’s pathetic and cruel puppet Unkar Plutt as an enjoyable task, but never-the-less Poe is here and ready to do anything to help save the kingdom. Poe checked his surroundings to ensure that there were no hostiles watching him or approaching the homestead. 

When he was sure it was safe Poe approached the home and rapt on the door. A short time past (which Dameron felt lasted a lifetime) but soon enough he could hear someone heading towards the door, and it opened to reveal a frail old man, in his bed robes and cap holding an ancient and dying candle. “Ser Poe Dameron, I presume ... I must say that I was expecting someone older and taller”, San Tekka was somewhat blunt in his assessment of the knight – but these were desperate times and the information he possessed could only be entrusted to the most level-headed and focused warrior. And the sight that greeted Lor was a windswept youth who looked more suited to the banquet hall surrounded by lovely ladies of the court and tankers of wine and mead then the battlefield. But that might just be the unfair judgement of a very old man. “Well .... Ser San Tekka, you can never judge anyone on appearance alone” Poe replied in his most confident and reassuring tone. The man nodded in response and opened the door further “Right, you best come in then, before Plutt and his vile dogs catch wind that you are here”, the knight entered the shabby home and closed the door. He followed his host down the home’s lone corridor, past an abandoned drawing room, empty kitchen and followed Lor San Tekka into a vast library that has long had its tomes removed, most likely by Unkar Plutt (reading history and ancient scriptures has been outlawed in First Order territories). It is clear that the man who dwelled here was once of great importance and power – and yet he has fallen so far, it is a clear display of the spread of the First Order and the power it has given to local thugs and criminals. 

Poe joined the man in front of the lone fireplace within the dwelling and sat where his host bid him to. “So ... you have come to learn what I know of the Saber and of Grand Wizard Skywalker”, San Tekka got straight to the point, at his age there was no time to lose. Especially with more of Galaxius falling to darkness every day, “Yes Ser I have, the General has been searching for knowledge of the Saber and her brother for many moons now, and we believe that you are our best hope of discovering a way to defeat the First Order and find Master Luke” Poe said with just as much determination and force – there certainly was no time to waste. The old man once again nodded in agreement with his visitor and slowly stood and crossed the library to a lone ancient craved box that sat on one of the bookcases. The box dates back to a time of prosperity and joy within Galaxius – long before his time and that of General Organa herself, Skywalker and even their father, the dark warlord Darth Vader. 

He moved back towards Poe and handed him the box, Poe opened it to find small trinkets, an ancient calligraphy set, an ornate compass and a child’s stuffed toy. Poe was unsure what exactly within this ‘junk’ would lead him towards Skywalker but then he noticed something odd about the boxes design – Poe scrutinised the box for a few moments, taking time to study every corner of it and discovered a latch on its side. Poe pulled on this latch – removed the panel and pulled out a small weathered scroll. He unravelled said scroll and was presented with a map that he already knew did not match any map that he has seen in his 30 years of life. 

This map also has markers in a language Poe has never seen before as well, the knight now feared that his mission has truly been for nothing and he will return to General Organa empty handed. The old man automatically picked up on Poe’s assessment of his prized secret “ Do not be so judgemental of what has been presented to you Ser, if you thought that the Grand Wizard would make it easy to claim the Saber and to find him, then you are clearly as naive as I feared”. But before Poe could respond, Bee-Bee began to whine loudly and stomp his hoofs trying to gain Poe’s attention. Something was coming and there could only be one thing that would travel into these isolated woods in the dead of night – The First Order. Somehow Poe had been tracked and now the enemy approaches, Poe turns to Lor San Tekka, the man is too old and weak to fight, and he would only be in danger if he stays. “You need to hide” Poe firmly insists to San Tekka, but the man only pushed past him and headed towards his front door. He suddenly stops and turns to the young knight and pulls him towards a weather tapestry that hangs on the entrance hall wall. He moves it to reveal a hidden passage. 

“And you need to leave, you are now the keeper of the most precious scroll in all of Galaxius and it is imperative that this information does not fall into the clutches of our enemies, and to ensure that you must live. I have lived a long and good life ... and I may no longer be able to aid my friends on the battlefield, but I can perform one last act of defiance against this darkness and give you time to escape. Get back to Leia, find our warrior, find Skywalker and help to save the realm. This is your purpose in this conflict Ser Dameron, you are now our most precious messenger and gods be good you will succeed. Now go! I will buy you what time I can, you must flee and outrun these beasts and get back to D’Qar with the morning light”. Before Poe could respond, the sound of pounding fists hammered the bolted front door of Tekka’s home, and the old man shoved him into the passage and sealed the entrance. Poe was now in total darkness with only the faintness moonlight to guide him towards the end of the passage. As he ran, he could hear the faint sound of the discussion being held between Lor San Tekka and the enemy at the door, he wanted to help the old man but knew that he was right – the only way to win this war was hidden within his robes and he had to flee before he is captured, or all is lost. 

Poe emerges from the passage into a bush grove very near to where Bee-Bee is stabled, and then he sees the garrison sent to the homestead, there much be several dozen stormtroopers, both mounted and infantry standing in formation outside San Tekka’s door. All had weapons drawn and many also held torches as well, and the commanders were scouting around the property, ransacking it in search of the scroll. Poe made his way towards Bee-Bee, grabbed the reins and as quietly as possible began to mount his horse and devise his escape route. If he was as quick as possible, and uses his renowned riding skills, he may just be able to beat the troopers into the woods, and loose them in the darkness. But then he saw Lor San Tekka being dragged from his home by two troopers, with their commander making up the rear, this solider was in full chrome plate armour. Which was a stark contrast to the muted white armour of their subordinates. Poe has heard rumours of this particular solider, the first female warrior in the First Order, known as Ser Phasma. Who is responsible for the training of the troopers and is known for her blood-lust and ruthless nature. The old man is pushed to his knees with a sword held to his throat, but Lor San Tekka does not even look at them, he won’t give them the satisfaction of presuming that he is afraid. No, he was prepared for whatever comes next, be it his capture or his death. He is ready to die to protect the Saber and his friends and would pass on in the hope that he has helped to save the future of Galaxius. 

But what happens next no one could have foreseen, a dark stallion charges into the homestead, and a warrior clad in gleaming black plate and a hooded cowl, their face obscured by an intricate mask. All the troopers turned to acknowledge him, even Phasma, clearly this was someone of great significance within the Order. Poe wondered if it could be Kylo Ren, the devout apprentice and enforcer of Supreme Leader Snoke, Master of the Knights of Ren. The masked warrior marched towards Lor San Tekka, the two briefly exchanged words, which Poe could not make out. A split second later the warrior unsheathed his sword, a unique cross-guard design with a distinctive red blade and executed the defenceless prisoner. Poe froze for a moment shocked by the brutal and callous act, before drawing his own weapon and charging at Ren. But Poe again froze, this time not of his own choice, he simply couldn’t move - this was dark magic indeed. Something that Poe did not believe in but was clearly possessed by this Kylo Ren. Ren slowly walked towards Poe along with two soldiers who disarmed him and forced him to his knees. Ren knelt before him, and studied Poe’s face, it was as if this heir of darkness was trying to peer into his very mind. “The old man gave it to you”, a menacing and inhuman voice uttered from behind the face, Poe maintained his blank expression as the troopers searched him for the map. Which he had stored within the saddle bag of Bee-Bee who was now with any luck galloping as far away as he can from this carnage. 

Before he could do anything, Poe was being forced into a prison wagon, and would be taken the force knows where. He could only hope that Bee-Bee would remain hidden from the Order and with him the hope of Galaxius. As the garrison departs from the San Tekka homestead, Poe can see troopers setting the home ablaze, leaving nothing untouched and the body of the brave old man lying in the dirt. Kylo Ren oversaw this destruction and when the home began to collapse, he mounted his horse and joined the march towards the nearest village – where they would collect taxes, deal with traitors and restock their supplies for the journey back to the Supreme Leader’s stronghold. Kylo could feel that something had indeed changed in the air, something would soon be awoken, and he was unsure if this would be for the Order’s advantage or would spell their undoing.


	3. The Scavenger, The Solider and the Seige of Jakku Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, we meet Rey, Unkar Plutt, Kylo Ren, Hux, Phasma and of course the Resistance's 'Big Deal' Finn. 
> 
> Rey mets BB-8, has a run in with Hux and comes face to face with Ser Kylo Ren. 
> 
> This chapter ended up being much longer than expected and I will split it into 2 parts, the second of which I will edit and hopefully post tomorrow.

Daybreak – the basement of Unkar Plutt’s keep 

It is a crisp winters morning in Jakku village, with only the sounds of the peasants starting their days, animals awakening to be herded towards market at Nima Outpost and have their morning feeds. But all could see the large plumes of smoke rising from the direction of old man Lor San Tekka’s keep. The peasants began to whisper and theorise about what happened, was there an accident, a robbery (not uncommon in the Western Reaches) or was it a First Order raid. 

None dared discuss this too loudly knowing fully well that Plutt’s militia would take great pleasure in dragging them to their warden’s home and flinging them in the dungeons until a Knight of Ren arrives in the village to carry out the regular executions on behalf of the Supreme Leader. For every execution and ‘traitor’ disposed of Plutt would receive a payment or special rations and good for himself. So without a doubt, more men, women and even children disappeared each month to satisfy Plutt’s greed and also pacify his fear of his own master.

In the damp and dingy basement of a dilapidated keep, lies a young woman sleeping on a bundle of hay and threadbare blankets. She is continuously shivering due to the cold morning air and the season. She still wears the only dress to her name, cream and taupe gown which is covered in dirt and grime, even as she sleeps this young scavenger/servant still wears her utility belt, with twine, berries and even a small knife attached to it. 

“REEEEEEEYYYYYAAAA”, the young woman startles awake at the roar of her master, Reya (known more commonly as Rey) quickly rises from her bedsit and scrambles to start a fire in the hearth and fetches water from the basin to boil. She grabs a tray off the table, wiping the dirt off with her hem. 

She loaded the tray with the least stale piece of bread she could find, some edible fruit and also some preserved sweetmeats. Rey also pours Plutt’s cup of tea once the pot is boiled and proceeds up the stairs to the keeps the main hall as quickly as she can. 

“Ah, girl, so you finally decide to show your useless face then, and only 5 minutes late, I must say I am impressed” Unkar Plutt gears at her from the head of the grand table. There is a local legend that this keep once was home to a beloved and noble lord and his family, it still sickens Rey to see the grotesque, foul smelling and cowardly Unkar Plutt sitting in the seat of power. 

The table is also crowded with Jakku’s militia of men, all of whom leered at Rey as she walks up to Plutt and sets the tray down in from of him. Plutt slipped her a small bag of grains in return, her food rations for the day. Rey slid them into the hidden pocket of her gown and turned away from the table. 

 

Rey returns to the kitchens and quickly adds more wood to the fire and set about breaking her own fast. She sat on her bedsit and devoured a small bowl of watery porridge and a cup of herbal tea. Bland and beige as her meal may be – but it keeps her alive and ensures Rey will still be here when her family return. Rey cannot remember her parents very well at all. 

She has been in Plutt’s service since she was about 4 summers old, but Rey does remember being lifted off a wagon by a woman she believes to be her mother and walked over towards a much younger Plutt, the two exchanged words and the woman is handed a coin purse, and Rey is handed over to a maid standing by Plutt. 

The lady quickly passes the purse to a man (her father?) and kneels in front of Rey and says the words that have haunted her dreams and kept her strong for these past 15 years. “Stay here, I’ll come back for you sweetheart”. 

Rey daydreams of the day she will jump onto their wagon and drive away from all of this, her years of servitude to Unkar Plutt and her constant hunger. But Rey knows she needs to start her tasks for the day, otherwise, she would get her portions tomorrow. 

Rey grabs her staff from its hiding place in the pantry (of course no man would ever look in there), she fills her water skin and ensures her knife is attached to her belt and heads out.

She feeds the chickens and pigs on her way past and walks through the small and mostly dead garden attached to the kitchens, this winter has killed many of the vegetables desperately need within the keep. From which, Rey also always makes sure to give some to the most desperate villagers of Jakku. 

Rey heads towards the river, it is bitterly cold and Rey grips her flimsy cloak closer to her slight frame. She will first go fishing to try and stock up the stores with more meat, she will check on her rabbit traps and pray that she has gotten lucky and will also try to scavenge for more tokens – metals, stones and even weapons if she is very lucky. 

Plutt has been known to give her more food if she brings him something of value. She is good at that, slipping into tight places, going unnoticed and finding things of worth – she has indeed become Plutt’s best scavenger. 

But Rey immediately noticed once she was on the river path that something was different today, she could indeed smell the vile smoke in the air. Which she had overheard the villagers saying was coming from the ruins of Lor San Tekka’s home, she prayed to the gods this was not true.

Ser San Tekka had always been kind to her as a child and had once brought her a small doll dressed as a rebel soldier (which she still has to this day). She had also heard whispers on her journey through the village that this was the result of a First Order raid, and that they have also captured a Resistance knight.

Rey put this news to the back of her mind, she knew this was an escalation of the Order’s activity in Jakku and the Reaches but she just prayed that they did not come to Plutt’s on their return journey. Rey could hear faint noises coming from up near the river bank, she quickly draws her small knife from her belt and approaches the river with caution. She prepares herself for attack and defence and jumps from the brushes once she finds the origin of the noise. 

But to her surprise, it is not a man or beast who greets her, but a horse. With a strange orange and white coat and a gleaming mane. This horse is clearly beloved by its master, but there is no one in sight. The horse obviously panics at the sight of Rey’s dagger but once she puts it away and calms the steed down enough, she smiles up at the horse.

“Hello, my name is Rey and who might you be?”, the horse huffs happily at her and she continues “You clearly are not from Jakku boy, how exactly did you get here?”. She notices that the saddlebags attached to the horse bear the emblem of the Resistance (she has seen this on the propaganda posters being slipped between villagers in the inn or during market day at Nima. 

“Oh, you must have run from San Tekka’s home last night boy, no wonder you are tired, where is your master then? Was he captured or killed?” The horse seems to sigh sadly and Rey knows his rider mustn’t have met a good fate either way. Rey knew that she could not leave this lovely creature alone in these woods to be set upon by other scavengers or captured by stormtroopers, and in that brief second, she makes her decision and rips the Resistance patch of the saddlebags and slowly climbs upon the horses back. “Don’t worry I’ll keep you same till your master returns for you” she promises the horse “But first you’ll have to help me finish my chores ok?” 

The horse seems to nod his orange spotted head in agreement and beings to walk, Rey is delighted with how much quicker her tasks are completed thanks to her new companion. But it is still nearing sunset by the time that she and the horse return to the Keep. Rey sneaks around the back towards the kitchens and ties the horse outside the window, she quickly fills a pail of water for him and also gives him the rest of her porridge oats for the day. 

Rey doesn’t mind, she is confident that some of her discoveries today (a small dagger found buried under a tree, a lump of rock which she believes may be gold and a waggon spoke) will ensure Plutt provides her with a greater portion in the morning. Besides it won’t be the first time she goes to bed hungry and her equine friend clearly needs it more. 

As she moves back into the kitchen and fixes herself another cup of tea, Rey hears the thundering of hoofs above her in the main courtyard, this can’t be good. 

Sure enough mere seconds later the head kitchen maid of the keep, who has had no name as long as Rey has been here, the other servants have told her that Unkar Plutt removed her tongue during his early days as Warden of the Western Reaches.

The old woman gave Rey a weak and panicked smile, it was clear to Rey that something has shaken the woman to her core and she is truly scared of whatever has come to their door. She begins to chop vegetables and indicates to Rey for her to begin cooking the meat on the table, stacks of lamb, beef, pork and even chicken. Rey wonders what will be left in their stores by the end of this visit. 

In less than 2 hours the noise of the main hall is driving Rey made, all she can hear is the drunken squabbling and laughter of dozens of men. Once all the food is plated up the Old Woman, Rey and the other kitchen servants and maids prepare to take the food upstairs to their guests, despite not knowing what will greet them. 

And what does must be eight dozen stormtroopers, an entire garrison, one chrome-plated trooper and also a single figure clad entirely in black – clearly, The First Order has arrived in Jakku. 

Plutt has been deposed from his normal Warden’s seat and this dark warrior now occupies it, the food and wine are served to all those within the hall. And all of the staff begin to move away from the tables and back towards the kitchen but Rey is not so lucky. 

One of the officers, a pale ginger-haired man, clad in crisp leather and a grand coat grabs at her arm and drags her into his lap, “Hello my sweet little kitchen wench, what would I have to offer you to bring you to my bed tonight, maybe a bar of soap and hot water?” 

Some of his comrades laughed at Rey’s expense, and despite her anger, Rey feels her cheeks heat in embarrassment. Yes, she is fully aware that her dress is filthy, her long waist length hair is a tangled mess and she no doubts stinks of meat. But she is still a proud woman, despite her circumstances and does not take kindly to his advances and proceeds to shove her elbow back into his nose, the officer yelps and shoves her from his lap. 

“You little bitch !” the troop roars down at her and prepares to smack her across the face. Rey tries to hold her ground, but in truth, she is indeed afraid, again she wishes she had her staff to hand. She would make this man, Order officer or not sorry he ever touched her. 

“General Hux!!” a cold voice boomed from the head of the table, the black-clad knight jumps to his feet and marches towards the pair. “Step away from the girl and return to your rooms!!” Despite the mask, Rey can tell that this man is livid with his subordinate, and when the ginger bastard tries to protest “Sir, she is just a kitchen wench, and this bitch dared t-“, suddenly the ‘General’ grips his throat and his face grows purple – he can’t breathe.  
Rey glances up at the masked knight, his hand is slightly raised towards Hux, and he appears calm and unbothered by this display. “I won’t tell you again Hux, leave now or you’ll be staying in Jakku presently in a ditch”. 

He releases the impossible grip held on the general’s throat and continues “We do not conduct ourselves in such a manner General … we are the order within the chaos of Galaxius, and we must treat our subjects even ‘wenches’ with some respect”. He turns to the chrome trooper, “Captain Phasma, please escort Hux to his chambers … and ensure he stays there”. The trooper nods toward their leader and to Rey’s surprise, a female voice responds, “It will be done my Lord” and the ginger is led from the hall, all the while glaring at Rey with a murderous expression on his face. 

Rey knew this wasn’t over and the general’s embarrassment in front of the troops would not be forgotten easily. So she would make sure to sleep with her staff close until this party departs. 

The next thing Rey knows a gloved hand is extended towards her, “my apologies, my lady … the general does not spend much time in the company of women”. Some of the troopers laughed at this remark. 

Rey firmly looks up into the masked face, she won’t be weak in front of this man, and he does not deserve to see her fear. But she still takes his hand, and when their hands touch all of the air seems to leave her, it feels as if she is connected to this man in some profound way. Rey can’t explain it but she feels as if she can see into the warriors’ head … and it’s as if he is feeling this same phenomenon. The masked man drops Rey’s hand as if it’s on fire. Rey quickly runs back towards the kitchens. 

As she leaves the noise erupts again from the hall, and the old woman stops Rey and places her hand on her shoulder in sympathy. She may not be able to speak but Rey understands her clearly “You did well, but you must watch your back now!”. Rey nodded in response and gripped the woman’s hand before continuing to the kitchens, she set about tiding the kitchen, went out to check on the horse who had clearly fallen asleep despite all of the noise. 

Rey again thanked the gods for the small and unused stable located behind the pantries, no one came here – this was Rey’s space. Which she claimed at the tender age of 7 as her own and she on many occasions had defended it. 

As Rey begins to prepare for bed, she removes her belt, unbinds her hair trying to battle some of the knots, and wraps one of the blankets around her. She hears the faintest of noises coming from inside the pantry … has Hux somehow found where she sleeps and lies in wait to seek revenge … or was it just another rat searching for scraps. 

Either way, Rey needed to deal with the intruder before she could rest. So she grabs her staff and a candle for light and opens the door of the pantry. “Oi get out of there you beast !” Rey exclaims but the sight that greets her is none of the vermin expected but a man in a fine clock huddled in the corner. He looks up, raises his hands and whispers “Please don’t hurt me, my lady, I am with the Resistance”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read this story so far, I am having a lot of fun writing it :) :) and am excited to show you what I have got plan x


	4. The Scavenger, The Solider and The Seige of Jakku Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story continues with the meeting of Finn and Rey. Finn lying to Rey about being in the Resistance. 
> 
> A less than friendly introduction between BB-8 and Finn. 
> 
> An escape plan that ends well for some and leaves others in the balance - you'll have to read to see who. But if you've seen TFA I sure you already know ;). 
> 
> This section of the story will be concluded at the beginning of chapter 5 and we will change locations - moving away from Jakku and hitting the roads towards Snoke's stronghold 'The Supremacy' and a little inn owned by an ancient but spirited woman (any guesses who?). 
> 
> Kylo Ren and Rey will once again come face to face in chapter 5 and what will happen ?? You'll have to read and see :) :)

Rey’s quarters, Unkar Plutt’s Keep 

Rey peers down at this soldier, of all the things she expected to find within the pantry, a rebel warrior certainly wasn’t on the list. 

She set aside her staff and whispered to the man, “What is God’s name are you doing in there, come on out!!” The man quickly stands up, his arms still raised in surrender and exits the pantry. Rey has never met a Resistance soldier before, given that the First Order has long occupied Jakku and the surrounding region.

This solider has a kind and slightly terrified face, but she can chalk that up to her aiming the staff at him. “My apologies, my lady. I did not mean to startle you, I heard footsteps and took shelter. I was unsure if it was a stormtrooper or other First Order thug”. The man bowed low towards Rey and introduced himself, “My name is Finn and I am at your service, my lady”. 

Rey looked at him perplexed, between him and the masked warrior in black upstairs, she’s never been addressed as ‘My Lady’ as much in her life. Any other time has been in jest and mockery from Plutt’s thugs and drunkards in the Nima tavern. She does not bother with any formalities and gets straight to business with this solider, “I should hope so Ser, I have been hiding your horse all day and I must say he has been extremely anxious to be reunited with you!”

Rey turns from the man and beings to walk to where she left Bee-Bee, not taking in the soldier’s shocked expression. “My horse?” the man questions in an odd tone … “Oh yes, my noble steed, where is he? … I was hoping that he had escaped the First Order”. He was running to keep up with Rey, and she didn’t bother to slow her pace. 

‘Finn’ followed her into the old stables, and was greeted with the sight of the white and orange speckled horse and tried to compose his face into a mask of joy and gratitude. The horse just seemed to stare back at Finn, with a questioning expression on his own face, clearly not impressed with the man wearing a Resistance cloak. 

Rey smiled up at the strange looking horse and stroked his nose, Finn could see that the horse had taken to the lady in the short time they had been in each others company. “Look, I found your master, I told you he’d come back”. The horse moved his gaze onto Finn again and a split second later tried to launch at him.

Finn tries to jump out of the way, and to his surprise, the woman steps between him and the horse. “Whoa boy, settle down, I know you’re angry and scared, but you are safe now. He’s going to get you home”. She smiles up at him again, and briefly glances back at Finn, “And I am going to help you both get out of here”. The woman walked past him and once again grabbed the handcrafted staff and proceeded to guide them both from the old stables. 

Finn was incredibly shocked that this young woman was going to help him, a man she literally just met and a horse she had seemly just happened upon and has protected from the First Order. And somehow plans to get them out of this keep infested with First Order troopers, Captain Phasma and even the terrifying Kylo Ren. No one ran from the Order and lived, all who harboured or helped traitors or conspirators was slain. 

And Finn certainly knows all about that, given that until about three hours ago, he himself was a stormtrooper … one of the best. But something about the events of the previous night, the mindless sacking of the homestead and slaughter of that old man had disturbed young Finn. It was his first battle and tour with the Order; he has been in training with the trooper program since he was an infant, but last night he decided he couldn’t fight for them, for their cause. 

And so the moment his comrades were drunk enough and in the commotion of General Hux’s interaction with the young girl in front of him now. Finn had slipped out of the main hall and snuck across the courtyard, finding a discarded Resistance cloak in the dirt. There were indeed some bloodstains on it, which obviously shows the torture endured by its previous owner. 

Finn quickly formed a plan in his head, and quickly wiped the grim from the garment and proceeded to find an entrance down to the kitchens, once below ground he removed his trooper armour, shoving it into an empty chest and slipped the cloak onto his shoulders. At this very moment he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Finn threw open the doors to the furthest pantry and hid. 

Finn shook his head and returned to the present moment. “Excellent, you have an escape plan then I assume?”, he asked the young woman who was now leading the horse from the stables and out onto the dirt track which he presumes goes from the kitchen gardens to the edge of the keep. “Yes, I do in fact have a plan Ser … the plan is for you to be silent and let me think”. 

Clearly, this young woman was annoyed by this question, but before Finn could respond, the sound of marching footsteps and loud voices coming towards them become clear. Finn grabs the lady’s hand and drags her and the horse into one of the small tents within the keep's courtyard, given the vials of potions and jars of herbs scattered around the space and the small cot stretched across its centre –this was an apothecaries workplace. 

“Kindly let go of my hand, Ser! Resistance fighter or not, I don’t take kindly to people touching me without permission”, the lady ripped her hand from his grasp and proceeded to calm the horse. Clearly ignoring Finn’s attempts to apologise and explain. “I am truly sorry if I offended you, my lady, I was just trying to avoid us being seen by those troops”. 

Rey nodded at this, not replying as she proceeds to look out into the courtyard through a rip in the tent lining. “Ok we’re clear, but we must go quickly now!”. She leads the horse out of the tent and Finn follows them with hast. 

“So where will you go now then, back to your base camp I presume ?” Rey quietly asks him once the main gates are within view, Finn nearly tripped over his feet at the idea, he could go anywhere now, he was so close to freedom. But what the girl said next shocked him, “I’m sure your leader will be anxious to see that scroll you have hidden in that saddlebag”. 

Yes, Rey had peaked at the bag's contents after she’d removed the obvious Resistance patch, what can she say she is indeed a scavenger. “Oh, yes I need to get back to our base with much haste, and show the General what has been discovered”. Finn tried to smile confidently at the woman and nodded vigorously, but given the look, the horse was giving him. The horse seemed to be able to gaze into his very soul and saw the great lie he was spinning. 

“Might you be able to tell me what exactly that scroll contains, a friend of mine died trying to keep it safe and I’d like to know what his life bought”. Her face was indeed sad, but her eyes were full of fire, and given what she had just told him and the risk she has just taken to ensure his and the horse’s freedom, Finn felt that he at least owes her one truth. 

“According to our most recent intelligence, this scroll contains information about the ‘Saber of Skywalker’ and also how to find Grand Wizard Skywalker himself. The Resistance has been tracking whispers and myths of this scroll for years… And so has the First Order”. Finn paused for breath “it is believed that whoever possesses this information holds the key to winning this war and control of Galaxius too”. 

Rey looked into Finn’s eyes and her expression changed from scepticism to shock and maybe even excitement “Luke Skywalker… I thought he was just a myth”. Finn slowly shook his head “Trust me he is real and we need to get to him before Kylo Ren and the Order does”.

With that Finn bows again to the young woman, and quickly grabs her hand before she can protest and lays a feather-light kiss upon it in gratitude. “Thank you, my lady, I don’t believe we were introduced, my name is Finnus”. The woman once again quickly withdrew her hand, but smiled at him, her freckled nose scrunched up doing so. “I’m Rey” she said in a whispered voice and curtsies toward Finn quickly, “now Finn you need to leave before any troops depart from the main hall”. 

And sure enough just as the words leave her mouth, a dozen troops, clearly drunk out of their minds enter the courtyard. Their leader stops for a moment, taking in the scene and zeroes in on the horse.

It takes him a few brief seconds, which to Finn and Rey feel like a lifetime. The commander realises that this is the horse that fled from that homestead they raised to the ground the previous night, and also recognised the man, no the traitor now sat astride it. His voice rang out across the yard and even into the hall “TRAITOR !! MEN SEIZE THAT HORSE AND THOSE TWO TRAITORS, THEY WILL BE BROUGHT BEFORE KYLO REN FOR JUDGEMENT”. 

No !!, Finn exclaims in his head, there is no way that he will ever fight for or even kneel before the First Order again, he must escape. He once again tries to grab Rey hand to pull her up onto the horse, so they both may escape a dreadful fate. 

But what Rey does shocks him; she swats his hand away, raises her staff and whacks the horse’s hide and yells, “Go, get back to your base and get that scroll far away, GO NOW “. She screams as the troops begin to advance on them. 

The horse seems to gauge the urgency of the situation and sprints out of the courtyard with a gallop that takes the air from Finn’s lungs. He has no time to reach for Rey again or try to control the horse, all Finn can do is turn in the saddle and see eight troopers reaching Rey, who raises her humble staff in opposition to their long-swords and shields. 

He prays to all those gods he’s never believed in that somehow Rey will defeat them now and can save herself. But just before the horse travels around the first bend, Finn can see the main doors of the keep being thrown open and the figure of Kylo Ren, still clad in his black leathers and fearsome mask enter the courtyard and make his way towards Rey and the circle of troopers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all who have read this story and continue to do so. 
> 
> I once again apologise for my horrible spelling and grammar, I promise I am actually using spell check and Grammarly but maybe I am beyond hope :) 
> 
> Chapter 5 may be up later tonight or tomorrow afternoon, I have a second interview for my first job out of uni tomorrow but I'll try to get it up asap. xx


	5. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Bee-Bee escape from Jakku thanks to Rey 
> 
> Rey versus stormtroopers 
> 
> Poe has managed to escape ?? 
> 
> Kylo and Rey meet again 
> 
> Jakku burns 
> 
> Kylo and Rey

Nighttime: The courtyard of Unkar Plutt’s Keep – Jakku Village

Rey turns away from the sight of Finn and her equine friend fleeing into the cold winters night, a heavy fog had by now descended on Jakku. Rey hoped that it would be enough to give them a head start. 

The young woman now faces her enemy, five heavily armed stormtroopers, with only her staff to use against them. But, Rey has spent much of her spare time in the past ten years training with this staff, she is small, quick and many underestimate her skills. 

When she was eleven Plutt threw her in a cell for a fortnight after she beat two of him men bloody when they tried to steal her food. The militia and even Plutt were much more cautious when deciding to punish or attack Rey after that. 

Rey focuses and assesses her opponents - who were spreading out to surround her at all angles. This would be a difficult fight indeed, but Rey would go down fighting and hopefully, she could take a few with her – buying Finn a little more time. 

The first trooper charges towards Rey, she spins the staff over her head, passes it into her other hand and strikes him firmly over the head and then thrusts the staff in his back and stomach in quick succession. When the trooper is doubled over in pain, Rey spins the staff at great speed once again and takes the mans knees from under him, and with one last precise strike to the head, the solider goes still. 

Rey swiftly moves away from the fallen trooper and faces the remaining troopers, ready for another round, the trooper to her front and the one directly behind her seemed to be a team. They faintly nodded to each other, so subtle that many wouldn’t have noticed. 

But Rey did thanks to a lifetime of looking over her shoulder and assessing the daily danger facing her in Jakku. The two troopers ran towards her, but Rey is far too quick and ducks between them, she holds her staff dead centre and smashes it into both of their stomachs. 

This move surprises the troops and dazes them momentarily, with this advantage Rey thrusts the end of the staff up under the trooper on her rights mask, firmly striking him in the chin. She then twists the staff into her other hand and repeats this move on the other trooper. They both fall like brinks and join their comrade in the dirt. 

But given Rey’s distraction with the double onslaught of the troops, she doesn’t notice the final one has actually stepped aside and the man she met earlier in the hall now approaches her. Rey is heaving and struggling to gain her breath … before she can do anything, Rey is frozen – she can’t move a muscle. This is no natural, dark magic is being used to root her to the very spot. 

“Enough of this, we are wasting our time. The resistance scum and scroll are getting away you idiots”. The masked man turns towards the garrison of troopers, including the chrome one and also ‘General Hux’ who have all quickly assembled awaiting commands. “Phasma take your best troops and hunt down the horse and its rider. I want that scroll, and bring me that rider alive … the Resistance must have tracked us from San Tekka’s”. 

The chrome trooper saluted her commanding officer and barked orders to the troopers, ‘Kylo Ren’ as Rey had heard the dark knight addressed paused for a moment, “Phasma, bring me your troopers that were on guard of the prison wagon – I sense that our prisoner has indeed escaped”. 

Phasma turns back to Kylo Ren, “My lord I assure you all my troopers are loyal and are highly trai-“. Ren cuts her off “ I assure you Phasma, that the Rebel scum has also escaped and thanks to your troops' incompetence we have lost the scroll to Skywalker and two Resistance spies”. 

Phasma once again bows to Kylo and apologises on behalf of her troops, promising to send the guards in question to him shortly. Ren turned away from the warrior, a clear sign that they are all dismissed. “Leave me and this traitor alone – I will learn all she knows and the destination of the scroll myself”. 

Rey is still completely immobile and she is truly afraid of the man stood before her. The mask makes it impossible to see his face – learn his intent. But Rey knows that what he says is true that he will do anything to uncover the truth. 

“You are indeed perceptive young one, you are also strong and wise too. How is it that you ended up in the service of a worm like Unkar Plutt?” Rey obviously could not respond, a single tear rolls down her cheek, and she can feel something dark and mystic poking at the edge of her mind – it feels like a hard wave pushing against a wall. 

“Where is the scroll young one, I do not wish to hurt you – and I take no pleasure in pushing into your mind like this – but I will do so until you tell me where the rider is heading”. More tears roll down Rey’s face as the dark warrior launches another wave of dark magic into her mind. 

This continues for another few moments, then it suddenly the pressure in Rey’s head stopped and the masked face tilted in confusion, he slowly raises his hand to graze her check. Kylo whispers “The scroll, you have seen it”. 

Two troopers appear behind Ren, “My lord, we were unable to track the Resistance rider, they were lost in the fog”. 

Kylo Ren, still holding Rey frozen with one hand turns to face the messengers. The men are also frozen in fear, no one who delivers ill tidings to Snoke’s apprentice lives to tell of it. Kylo considers them for a brief moment and then turns back to face the young woman. 

“Pull the garrison out, alert General Hux of this news and bring Plutt to me “. The troops acknowledge the commands and set off to do Ren’s bidding. 

Kylo beings to circle Rey like a predator facing its prey, he spends what seems like an eternity studying her, and finally, he stops in front of her and asks just one question “Who are you?” 

The next thing Rey hears is the main doors being flung open, and the loud shouts and pleas of her master. Unkar Plutt may be Warden of the Western Reaches, but behind this stronghold, and all of his thugs. He is just a snivelling coward, and true to form he is currently begging the troopers dragging him out of the keep for mercy. 

“Please, please I am loyal to the Supreme Leader, I have done everything he has asked”. There are tears and snot running down the man’s face, “Please I will give you anything you desire, I knew nothing of Resistance scum crossing into my territory, you must believe me!!” 

The troopers do no even acknowledge Plutt’s pleas; all of his promises fall on deaf ears. The man is thrown at Kylo Ren’s feet, and Unkar scrambles up to he knees and begins the begging anew.

“Master Ren, please I beg you I knew nothing about the rebels that entered my home or what they may possess! please, what can I do to make amends… please don’t kill me”

“Silence!” Kylo roars down at the snivelling man, “your falsehoods do not interest me Plutt, you are an insignificant man, a pawn in my Master's grand design. It would give me great pleasure to remove you from this world”. 

At those words, Unkar Plutt appears to relieve himself in the dirt from fear; Kylo continues. “Unfortunately for me, you are still necessary and as such must be permitted to live – for now” Unkar scrambles to his feet and begins bowing to Kylo Ren and showering him with compliments and more promises. 

“But – there are two conditions to this Plutt … I will be leaving a squadron of our finest troopers here to oversee and maintain security against the Resistance within the Western Reaches, as you clearly are unable to do so”. Plutt simply nods like an obedient hound to this news. 

“Secondly, you will give your servant girl to me – now”. A shiver of fear runs down Rey’s spine and fresh sweat breaks out across her brow. Kylo Ren wants her? Why in gods name would a high-ranking First Order official want to own her? 

Rey stops for a moment, there, of course, are some very obvious and base reasons for this request. This realisation shakes Rey to her core, she would rather die with her honour intact then become Ren’s bed-warmer. 

Another reason for this request may be to take her to Snoke’s stronghold and use more of this dark magic to rip apart her mind to find out what she knows of this damned scroll and the Resistance – if this was the case Rey believes that Ren would be sorely disappointed.  
“But why would you want her my lord?” Plutt dares to inquire, “if it is female company you desire, I have many lovely ladies who would be honoured to welcome you to their chambers, you need not sully yourself with my bastard serving wench”. 

As was the case, with General Hux earlier in the night, Plutt began to gasp for air. Rey’s eyes flicker down to look at Ren’s hands, the one not trained on her was now balled into a fist, and was somehow restricting Plutt’s ability to breathe. 

Whist, it is indeed satisfying to see Unkar at the mercy of another, given the years of abuse she herself has endured from him. Kylo Ren’s powers chill Rey to her core and she is afraid of what is to come – but she will not give up without a fight, you can be sure of that. 

“Sir”, Captain Phasma appears beside Kylo Ren, and with this brief distraction, Kylo releases his grip on Plutt’s throat. He considers Plutt once again, in a similar manner to how he studied Rey earlier. 

The knight appears to come to a decision and nods towards the commander, Phasma barks a quick order to the troopers within the courtyard, some of whom are holding torches – these troopers then begin to systematically set the keep ablaze, just as they did to Lor San Tekka’s home the previous night. 

“NOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Plutt roars, Kylo is unmoved by this display and simply says to Unkar “You truly have no idea what you possessed all this time do you?” 

Plutt continues yelling at Ren “TAKE THE GIRL, TAKE HER, SHE IS USELESS TO ME, TAKE HER FOR WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST LEAVE MY KEEP BE!!!” 

Unkar Plutt’s face is a mixture of pure rage, fear and resignation to his fate. He doesn’t care what happens to the girl. Yes, she is his best scavenger but beyond that she is nothing, and she comes from nothing.

Ren then proceeded to punch Plutt in the gut, two troopers caught the winded man. He then turned back to address Captain Phasma and said: “Forget the rider and horse, we have what we need”. 

Rey feels the knights hold over her slip, but in the same split second his hand waves across her head and she quickly loses consciousness. 

Kylo Ren swift steps towards the girl and sweeps her into his arms, and proceeds to carry Rey towards his horse. He situates Rey up on the saddle and climbs upon the jet black steeds back himself, holding the girl in position with a firm grip around her waist with one broad hand and the other on the reins. 

Kylo then swiftly steers the horse out of Plutt’s courtyard and kicks the horse into a gallop, not bothering to look back at the crumbling mess of the keep and as per his other orders the soldiers have set the village ablaze as well to ensure that all citizens felt the wrath of the First Order and would reconsider assisting any rebel scum. 

Their cruel leader leads the party of troops and waggons out of this carnage, and they set off into the unforgiving winters night. Rey is held in the deepest slumber of her life. She is aware that her body is travelling at an incredibly fast speed – they must be travelling on horseback, and she is also aware of the firm hold someone has of her body as such keeping her in the saddle. But she has no idea which direction they are travelling in and what fate awaits her. 

She only prays that she will be able to get back to Jakku before her family return and that her friends from the Resistance are able to succeed and find the saber and Skywalker too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos :) xx


	6. Kylo's Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we delve into the mind of the dark knight Kylo Ren as he travels back toward 'The Supremacy'
> 
> Kylo spends much of the journey thinking of this kitchen maid/traitor he now holds very literally within his grasp
> 
> Is she a potential ally, or a grave threat to all he has built with the First Order
> 
> We are now heading into interrogation time in the next chapter which I plan to post tomorrow, how will Kylo and Rey react to each other once Rey wakes up? 
> 
> And where exactly have Finn, BB-8 and Poe gotten to? And who will they run into on their journey back to the rebel base? Can these scoundrels be trusted?
> 
> The real question is who will make it to D'Qar alive? 
> 
> And what will happen when the Supreme Leader learns of Rey?

The First Order camp – nightfall 

Once they had departed from the ruins of Jakku, Kylo Ren and the First Order garrison rode through the night and for most of the following day until the snow began to fall and it slowly became heavier until the party is forced to stop and take shelter. 

This development did not bother the masked knight; they are mere hours on horseback away from ‘The Supremacy’, his master’s stronghold and the heart of the Order. He can even admit that it is time to rest.

It has taken much of his energy to keep both him and the girl in the saddle, given that Kylo hasn’t slept for days, even before Jakku. Something or someone had been haunting him in the darkness of his dreams…. And Kylo believes he has found the culprit. 

Kylo is fascinated by this kitchen maid who both fended off some of his best troops and also resisted his attempts to enter her mind. 

This has never happened before, and Kylo is intrigued by what this means for his master’s plans, the war with the Resistance, himself and also this girl. He never thought that he would find another force sensitive being in the realm again. 

He had seen to that long ago – he gazed down at the girl who rested against him, she was incredibly thin, no doubt thanks to that swine Unkar Plutt. Despite this, the girl is very well trained with her weapon of choice and is strong as a result. Her clothes are no better then rags and her hair is long and wild tangles but is the warmest shade of chocolate. 

Kylo has many feelings about this girl, some very understandable and others deeply confuse him. Kylo indeed feels threatened by her powers (she is strong despite her lack of training), what would his master make of this, would he seek to replace him? Kylo had also felt instinctively protective of this girl when Hux had intended to beat her. 

But most importantly for Kylo, did this awakening mean he would never be alone again? Would this girl now be his ally or his enemy? Kylo would have to wait until they reach ‘The Supremacy’ to understand what the force has planned for him … and the girl. 

Kylo shook his head and recomposed himself for entering the camp, his horse obediently halted and he handed the reins to his squire Dopheld Mitaka. Mitaka is the youngest son of a family who swore fealty to the Empire of old, during the reign of Palpatine and his grandfather. This loyalty continues even now decades later, now that the remnants of the Empire have evolved into the First Order under the wise leadership of Snoke. 

“My lord” Mitaka bowed low and automatically upon noticing the girl Kylo held, the squire grabbed a nearby mount block to assist Kylo in his dismount. Kylo didn’t need to read the man’s mind to understand his shock, it was written all over his face. Mitaka was incredibly baffled by this scene, where exactly had his master picked up this beautiful but sorry wench?, and what the Knight of Ren has planned for her? 

Kylo waved the squire away, proceeding to lift the girl off his horse and once again carried her in his arms, towards his tent.

He would not be entrusting her to the prison officers – it is obvious following the loss of the Resistance spy that they are not competent for their positions and will be dealt with accordingly once they return. And he also did not trust the troopers to be honourable either, so it falls to Kylo to protect/hold this prisoner personally. 

This however would also give him ample time to observe her. Kylo entered his tent, a stark dark space filled with candlelight, there is a single long cot in the centre, a bathing space and mountains of food and decanters of wine for the lord to indulge in. 

Kylo lay the young woman upon the cot and examined her. She was still in a deep slumber, that was to be expected given her circumstances, the fight with the troopers and also the energy spent fending off his force abilities. 

Kylo moved across the tent, fetched a cup of water and then made the girl drink from it, ensuring that she would stay hydrated, he would deal with other issues once she has awoken, chiefly finding her suitable clothing, food and most importantly learning her name and her connection to the force. 

But for now …. Kylo would watch her and learn all he could whilst she sleeps, maybe her mind will open for him now. Kylo raises his arm and automatically a grand chair flies across the tent and the dark knight rests into it. 

His watch begins now …. and he will be ready when the girl awakens.


	7. Interrogations and Innkeepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Finn and Bee-Bee finally get to some kind of safety.
> 
> Finn runs into some familiar smugglers and is interrogated - Finn tries desperately to keep his arms from being ripped off.
> 
> We are introduced to Maz Kanata and being to understand more of the Force within Galaxius and the wider picture.
> 
> Will Han and Chewie help Finn and Bee-Bee?
> 
> How long can Finn keep the charade up befor he’s discovered ?
> 
> In the next chapter - which will be posted tomorrow we return to Kylo and Rey.
> 
> Rey Awakens 
> 
> There is another interrogation which has some surprising and unexpected results - which will throw the future of the realm into question and the future of the Force as well.

Finn tried multiple times to turn the damned horse around and go to help Rey. He couldn’t leave her to the mercy of the First Order and Kylo Ren.

The stories he has heard of Ren’s past, and how he came to be Snoke’s apprentice would made the most battle-hardened soldiers . 

There was no way he would abandon the one person to show him kindness to such a fate. But the horse refused to obey and kept racing through the night and past dawn. 

They had rode through heavy snowfall and Finn was frozen to the bone. But he was at least confident that the order couldn’t track them now. 

Finn just had to find shelter to regroup and come up with a plan to go back for Rey. 

He is very confident that Ren will take Rey (if she’s survived) back to ‘The Supremacy’ for interrogation and god knows what else. So he just has to figure out how to get in and get out with all of them alive. 

The horse is clearly worn out and Finn does know how long he can keep riding now. 

But as they come round the next bend the horse starts galloping faster, and then Finn sees it a large inn with music, a jovial crowd of patrons and the delicious smell of mulled wine, spices and a mouthwatering stew. 

“Ok boy, let’s find somewhere safe and quite for you, while I go get us some food and water hey ?”.

The horse seemed to nod in agreement and Finn guided the orange and white steed into the most secluded stables, quickly dismounting and securing the reins. 

But suddenly the horse’s nostrils flared and his eyes darted behind Finn - trying to alert him to the danger approaching.

But Finn has little experience with horses, having been a trooper in the Order’s infantry. So he just chalked the horse’s distress down to exhaustion and hunger.

“Don’t worry boy, I’ll be back in a matter of moments - you’ll get your food soon”. 

But as Finn turns around to make his way into the Inn he walks directly into a furry creature, this beast towers over Finn and flares down at him, teeth bared and sword aimed at his chest.

From being the giant creature strolls an old man, dressed in somewhat noble clothing - but these garments had clearly seen better days. The man wore a long leather coat and a belt with a longsword attached. 

Finn also stopped two daggers hanging from the belt, and when the man noticed Finn’s glaze he drew one of the daggers and approached him. 

“Hello, son what brings you to these parts, clearly you aren’t from round here. So that begs the question why you’ve travelled to Kanata’s”.

The man began to circle him and Finn felt his upper arms being grabbed by the furry creature. “And Maz doesn’t like strangers does she Chewie? “.

The creature growled in agreement and made some noises Finn swore were meant as conversation.

“Yea you’re right Chewie, he might be a thief or from the First Order - we should kill him now and save ourselves any trouble”.

Finns eyes dart between the man and the furball rapidly, he racks his brains for a way to save his skin.

“No wait, please don’t kill me .... I need your help ... I’m with the resistance and I’m a ‘big deal’ there and I need to get back to them!”

The man steps back and withdraws his dagger, he glances towards his partner again and nods. “Chewie let the big deal down for a moment... I want to hear this”.

“Chewie” set Finn back down on his feet and took a step back. 

Finn gulped and began his ‘resistance’ story and explained all about hiding from the Order (which was true) and his meeting Rey, and his escape from Jakku - thanks to Rey and how she’s no doubt been captured by Kylo Ren.

At the mention of the Knight of Ren’s leader the briefest flash of pain shoots across the old man’s face and “Chewie” gives a low moan. 

Clearly Ren’s reputation proceeds him all across the realm, Finn didn’t dare ask what the Order has taken from these men - he didn’t fancy facing the end of a dagger again so soon.

“Ok kid, let’s have a drink and get you some grub and then I’ll introduce you to the lady who’ll get you and you’re horse home. And you can tell me exactly what’s so important that you went to that junkyard Jakku”. 

Finn took a moment to really study this man - his face looks familiar and then it dawns on him “Wait a minute, you’re Han Solo right .... the Rebellion general?”. 

The man halted and looked over his shoulder to Finn “I used to be ... come on”. 

Han Solo leads Finn into the inn with Chewie following swiftly behind. His hand firmly on his crossbow at all times. 

The patrons of this inn were an interesting bunch, some small families sat nearest the fire. 

There were gangs of traders huddled in the alcoves making deals (both legal and illegal) and the bar was overcrowded with people wanting yet another round of ale. 

All of these groups eyed Solo, Finn and Chewie with great suspicion, some even with fear. 

One group of traders quickly vacated their booth upon seeing Chewie and the three slid into it. 

Han raised his hand towards the bar and almost instantly 3 jugs of beer were set down on the table along with a half loaf of bread and 3 bowls of stew. 

Once Finn had attacked his meal and drained the beer, he explained what he knew about the scroll the horse had been carrying which he now had safely stowed away in a leather pouch around his neck. 

Chewie seemed excited when he mentioned locating Luke Skywalker - Finn knew that Solo and Chewie we’re close friends of Skywalker during the days of the Rebellion. Solo was rumoured to have married Lady Leia Organa (which caused quite the scandal). 

“So you’re telling me that scroll can show us the way to Luke and will help to secure that damned Saber too?”. Solo continued to be skeptical of this story. 

Truth be told Finn wasn’t fully sure of it either. But he had to keep up the pretence of being a Resistance operative. 

Otherwise Finn was sure Chewie would rip his arms clean off - and Finn was quite attached to them. 

Han Solo was silent for what seemed like hours, mulling things over in his mind and must have had about three more jugs of beer before he made his decision.

“Ok Mr ‘Big Deal’ you want to get that information back to the Resistance without any First Order entanglements. I know just the innkeeper to help”. 

With this statement Solo stood up from the table and nodded to Chewie who seemed to make a beeline for the stable doors. 

Han cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted “Hey Maz !!”. 

Instantly many patrons dropped their tankards and drew their weapons. They all seemed to converge on the bar and were facing Han and Finn. 

“You stupid boys, put down your toys and have another drink ... Solo must really want something desperately to come back here after all these years”. 

The crowd divided and Finn saw the source of the loud and commanding voice - it was a tiny and ancient orange lady. 

The Outer Rim was known as the area of the realm where all of the non-human and mystical creatures had been driven to during the reign of the Empire. 

But Finn had never seen any before tonight and he was mystified by this lady and Chewie. 

“Hey Maz .... I just need your help with the tiniest of problems”.  
Solo shot her a dazzlingly grin and poured her a cup of beer. 

The little woman grabs the beer off of Solo glaring at him, she downs it in one go. And let’s out an enormous laugh that startles Finn. 

“Solo ... nothing with you has ever been a tiny problem. And I only help you because of my love for Chewie”. 

Maz laughs again and Finn can’t tell if she’s serious or not. That paring would be incredibly odd but to each their own Finn thought, everyone deserves to find happiness even in Galaxius. 

Maz turns to look at Finn “So, I take it you are ‘The Problem’ or you’re caught up in this mess too kid?”

“Now let’s move this conversation to a more private location and you can explain it all to me ... and Solo you go and drag my boyfriend back in here and met us in my den”. 

The little lady laughs again and leads Finn into the back of the tavern and down into the cellars. 

As they walked down a small passage and a Maz unlocked her private quarters she paused and closed her eyes for the briefest moment. 

Maz Kanata felt a ripple flow through the Force and knew that somewhere in this damned kingdom the force was in flux.

“Jedi help us for what is to come both from the Light and the Darkness” Maz thought to herself as she dragged the young Resistance fighter inside and barricaded the door.

“Now tell me everything, there isn’t much time!!”


	8. Adversaries, Interrogations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up 
> 
> Kylo begins his interrogations, Rey resists 
> 
> Surprising revelations occur 
> 
> Next chapter Kylo and Rey reach the Supremacy, we are introduced to Snoke 
> 
> Kylo vs Hux round 1: of many ;) 
> 
> Rey meets more members of the First Order 
> 
> Choices are made and deceptions begin to take shape

Kylo Ren’s command tent – First Order Camp

Kylo Ren is exhausted; he has sat watching this girl sleep for what seems like an eternity. Every few hours he tries to peek inside her mind, but it is as if an iron wall bars his entry, Ren has never encountered anything like this. 

What is so special about this girl? And how in the forces name did she end up the slave of a swine like Unkar Plutt? 

Despite the frigid cold night that has engulfed the encampment, Kylo’s tent was filled with dozens of candles and currently had a pot of stew simmering over a low fire. 

The knight was boiling alive in his armour but didn’t dare to remove a single layer, who knows what dangers may lurk near, even within an Order camp. Kylo lazily raised his hand towards the table across the tent and a goblet of wine flew into his waiting palm. 

Ren drank deep and quick, drawing the pitcher into this grasp as well, he sat back down on his stool and returned to watching the girl, but at all times Kylo was tuned into the movements and commotion of the camp- ready for any attack. 

Kylo was well aware of his enemies within the Order, and even his own garrison, it is no secret that many of his comrades felt he is unbalanced and unfit to be the Supreme Leader’s heir. 

Kylo was unfazed by such gossip, his bloodline is infamous, their power unquestionable, and he would honour the legacy of his grandfather and build the greatest Empire the realm has ever known. All will prosper, there will be harmony and order once more, and no one will ever be able to question his strength and power again. 

Since his childhood he has heard voices in his sleep, encouraging him to train harder, faster and look closer inside – into the darkness, to harness it and let it guide him to glory. He later learned that these were the early teachings of his master and Kylo had indeed obeyed him, even then. 

But Kylo also had other dreams, maybe better categorised as visions, of the past, his parents, uncle, grandfather and the realm too. But Ren also had visions of a small girl, ragged and abandoned, starved but strong. The child begged for someone to return for them, for family. 

Kylo had always considered this apparition to be a kindred spirit, he too had grown up amongst the glory and ambitions of his parents. Which left little time for him, and as such courtiers and nursemaids raised Kylo. 

Until he was sent to his Uncle for instructions in the ways of the Jedi, Kylo tried to make his family proud and be another beacon of hope for Galaxius. But thanks to his uncle’s stupidity, cowardice and bloodlust – this dream was shattered and Kylo ended up in the service of Snoke. But Ren now knew this was his destiny, he would succeed where his grandsire failed and would rule the realm. 

Since his turn to the dark side, Kylo has continued to dream of this girl, to see her in various stages of life, he could sense her raw power, her prowess and intelligence. Secretly Ren has always wished to meet her, and now he wonders gazing at the girl from his place at the foot of her bed – is this that same girl? And what will she become? 

Suddenly the girl jolted awake and Kylo immediately used the force to hold her in place. The last thing he needed was for her to attempt to flee. She would just end up dead, and he needs to find out what she knows of the scroll – and return to his master victorious. 

Kylo crouches down next to the kitchen wench, studying her expression – a mix of uncontrollable fury, rage and also fear. Her mental shields are now slipping thanks to the force hold he has on her body. 

One thought speaks louder than any other, and Kylo can’t help but address this. “You still want to kill me?” 

The girl looks straight up into his masked face, sneers and replies bluntly “That’s what happens when you’re kidnapped by a creature in a mask”. 

Ren considered this statement and looked at the girl once again. He immediately understood that if he was to get anything out of this interrogation he needed to meet her halfway. 

Truth be told for some force-forsaken reason he wanted her to see him as a man, not a monster like all others did. He needed her to SEE him, and he didn’t know why. 

Kylo reached behind and unhooked the decorated mask and placed it on the bedside table, and slowly turned back to face the girl. Her face was a satisfactory mix of recognition, confusion and relief. 

Now that that business was taken care of, Kylo would begin. “Know this girl, regardless of what you may think of me, I do not wish to harm you. But I must learn all you know for the scroll and of the Resistance”. 

Ren slowly pulled her up into a sitting position and sat down at the end of the bed. He raised his hand and rested it against the side of her head, and slowly using the force intruded into her mind. 

The girl instantly began attempting to both physically and mentally resist his probing. Through gritted teeth, she demands, “Get out of my dead you monster”. 

Kylo grins to himself, despite her surroundings and dire situation, which had indeed been the end of many before her. This girl remains defiant! 

“I know you have seen the scroll and its content – and now you will give it to me. You don’t need to be afraid girl“ Kylo once again presses into her mind and surprising feels a jolt of resistance coming from within her. This is not just a simple human will – this is something else….

Kylo pushes again and meets the same barrier – he has never encountered anything like this and is shocked. “Tell me do you feel this to girl… “ Kylo is baffled by this occurrence; he has not been in the presence of a force sensitive being for more than a decade and now…. 

The girl looked deep into his face and once again pushed back against his force probing and uttered a sentence that chilled Kylo to his core “ You are the one that is afraid Kylo Ren… That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader”. 

Kylo suddenly realised that the girl had entered his mind in turn… she clearly possesses impressive raw force power – what would Snoke make of this? His master must be informed immediately? 

The girl looks at him with a look of triumph across her pale face. Upon realising the knight’s shock this quickly transformed into confusion and horror. 

Before she could say another word, Kylo released his hold on her body. And extended his hand to her. Unsurprisingly Rey ignored this offer of assistance and pushed past Kylo towards the entrance of the tent. 

When she tripped the covers apart she was met with the crossed spears of two stormtroopers. There was clearly no escape from here. She would need to bide her time. 

“You must be famished Rey - Help yourself to the food and wine. I will return shortly, don’t even think of trying to run. This camp is guarded at every gate by my best troops and those men wouldn’t think twice about defiling you. So I ask that you remain here and we will leave at first light”. 

And with that Kylo walked past both her and the troops who saluted their commander and reassumed their posts. 

Rey walked back into the middle of the tent and collapsed into a plush armchair. A million questions raced through her mind – what in god’s name had just happened? What was the strange pressure she felt in her head? How had she been able to read Ren’s thoughts? And more importantly, how did this monster know her name?

Kylo walked briskly through the camp and headed towards the nearest stream. He continued to walk until he was sure that none of the camp's inhabitants would be able to see him. Ren removed his mask and knelt beside the river, splashing ice-cold water onto his face, he hoped this would help to calm his senses. 

Kylo was so shaken by the events that occurred within his tent that was true. his mind filled with the image of the girl, her ragged appearance and dirt covered face and he whispered three words “It Is You”. 

The master of the Knights of Ren was certain, be she an ally or adversary, Rey of Jakku was integral to his future and him to hers. 

They were indeed bound by something more profound and inevitable then fate itself – and this would decide the fate of the realm.


	9. Apologises and an update

Hi everyone,

I’m really glad that people are enjoy this story and I’m planning to write and upload about 4 more chapters over the next 2 weeks as I’m off work and then update once a week after that.

Sorry for not uploading this past month, I started a new job and have been settling in. And then my gran also passed away so I’ve been dealing with that. 

But I promise we’ll be back to a regular schedule next week :) x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever fic, please be kind to me with my grammar and stuff.  
> Give me your feedback :) and thoughts too


End file.
